


Meet up in a Café

by SignatorySea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: !human au, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: What would it be like if Team D were in a coffee shop au before I joined in to the crew.





	Meet up in a Café

The café was gentle, the smell of baked goods and coffee heavy in the air. The open door wafted the smell out into the fall breeze along with the sound of music, enticing people passing by to step inside for a treat. The large front windows allowed those in passing to see the colored tables and chairs strewn about. Hanging from the walls was art, but not any fancy store bought art, no it was colored in crayon and signed by patrons of the café. 

 

Gentle, cozy, and inviting, those were the thoughts in the little red head's mind as she stepped inside the cafe. After all she could never turn down the smell of a freshly baked apple fritter despite her boyfriend’s protests about being dragged inside. "Come on, just a quick stop. We can grab the fritter and be on our way."

 

Pausing a few steps in, she inhaled the heavenly scent of apples and cinnamon mixed among the coffee aroma. Taking a glance at the few patrons about had her smiling.

A young teen sat in a corner nursing a cup of tea as she lost connection with the world, deeply enthralled with the book in her hand, something about the history of folk tales? It was hard to fully catch the title from the distance.

 

An older man wearing a Hawaiian shirt under a fishing vest sat in the opposite corner reading a newspaper, sitting before him was an almost comically small cup of coffee. An apple danish clutched in his claw like grip, made its way to his mouth between paragraphs of the paper.

 

Taking up a window table a young woman with raven black hair pulled tightly back into braids, sat talking with their shorter companion. A Halloween mask sitting on the side of their head so not to get in the way of their drink. A half touched platter of bear claws and chocolate croissants sat on the table between them, the almond and chocolate goodies holding a good place under their casual conversation.

 

The music was coming from a man perched upon a stool, playing the pan flute. The mop of curly black hair upon his head, was quite reflective of the raven haired girls companion. His beard however had a few gray flecks sitting among the hairs which showed his age, though it didn't dull his passion for playing. Sitting beside him was a young woman in a pale yellow sundress and brown leggings, a bass guitar across her lap as she strummed the strings. It was an odd duo to have playing in a cafe for sure, but it worked out well, drawing in curious customers.

 

The redhead's shining eyes finally landed on the barista, a cute stocky man with a gentle golden locks, a pendant of a dragon head sat overtop his apron. Fluffing her hair and straightening the fake tiara in her hair, she approached him with a smile. Her ginger boyfriend tailing after her quickened steps.

 

"Hi. Welcome to Deliverance Cafe, where we promise our cafe will free you from your day to day life. What can I get you two this morning?" His name tag, actually it was two name tags, read  _ Arskan Kirnashteth, emissary of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, hallowed be his name. _

 

"Are you sure you don't want anything, dear?" She turned over her shoulder, but her companion turned his attention to the door probably planning on making a break for it. "Just an apple fritter, and a… hmmm.. Oh a cup of warm apple cider. That sounds nice."

 

"I am required to inform you, the apple cider does not contain alcohol." Arskan waited for the rebuttal, most people typically canceled the apple cider once they learned it was non-alcoholic.

 

"Oh, even better. Sounds wonderful." She started digging through her fanny pack for her card.

 

As she paid, Arskan pulled a cup out from under the counter. "Can I get a name for your order?"

 

"Clara." She offered a smile, putting the card away and taking her receipt.

 

"Okay, well go ahead and take a seat Clara, and we'll bring your fritter out when it's ready. We freshly fry them per order." He disappeared into the back room, the laughing of two men could be heard through the doorway before it swung shut behind him.

 

"Guess we'll have to wait for a bit." Clara took a seat at a table close to the musicians, wanting to enjoy their soothing melody. Her companion sat with a bit of a huff, continuously glancing towards the door. "Gen, relax will you? We're far from any trouble, and the school isn't expecting us until tomorrow. Just take a few moments to enjoy the peace, please?"

 

He grumbled a bit, but seemed to relax in his chair, leaving Clara's attention to wander some more. Not long after a tall lanky teen, with straight black hair ending past his chin made his way inside. Heading straight to the counter her ordered a drink from Arskan-who had returned-before making himself comfortable at Clara and Gen's table.

 

"Hey, the name is Trav. What's your name, princess? It would be an honor to speak with the royalty of the room." He gently took her hand, trying to plant a kiss upon the back of it.

 

Gen started to stand from his seat, fists clenched at his sides. Clara quickly pulled her hand back before it could meet his lips.

 

"Perhaps if you think my lady is royalty you should treat her as such, and not go about touching her unwantedly." 

Clara tucked her hands into her lap, staring Gen down so to intervene if he tried to lunge.

"I suggest you go sit at your own table and stop placing your unwanted advances on women."

 

With a scoff of annoyance and a mutter of something that sounded like "I'm too good for you and your fake crown anyway." He got from the table and stood by the counter to wait for his order.

 

"Some people think they are god’s gift to women." Gen huffed sitting down into his chair.

 

"Thank you, for defending me as always." Her smile broke through his harsh shell, pulling a small smile from him in return. "I can always count on you to rescue me."

  
  


Their conversation faded to a casual silence as they waited for Clara’s fritter. A few other patrons made their way into the cafe. A man with a hair colored to resemble a galaxy walked up to the counter and ordered a dozen different cupcakes, being picky to ensure each and every single one was perfect, but he gave Arskan a big tip and flashed finger guns his way before heading out so he must not have been too bad. A slender man with cat like grace, and his darker skinned female companion entered, both of them holding instrument cases, a brass instrument case and a guitar respectively. The girls hair had been colored red, probably to match her fiery passion as she joked with her companion about their school work being way too easy for musicians of their level.   
  
“Well, Asha, if you think it's so easy, why don't you just take the mastery test like I did already. While you're at it improve your fashion a bit too dear. Gray was so last season.” A young man swaggered his way inside, pulling his designer shades from his face as he flashed the room a white smile. “Oh, Jazz darling, how have you been? Still trying to keep up with me in playing the sax are you?”   
  
“As if Sin. If anything you're trying to keep up with me. Just because you rushed the test doesn’t mean you are actually higher in skill than me.” The banter was light, clearly old class rivals having a bit of fun. As they gathered their order they filed out, still bouncing accusations back and forth between them.   
  
Finally receiving her warm fritter, with an apology from the two men she had heard laughing in the back earlier about the wait, Gen dragged Clara to her feet and suggested they got a move on. A few of the patrons’ phones chimed almost simultaneously, including Arskans. They all took pause to check the message before standing quickly, the old man, the bookish girl, the curly haired masked brunette, and the raven haired girl, along with Arskan and the two musicians started making their way out in a hurry.   
  
The sudden departure piqued the two gingers’ interests, so instead of continuing on their determined path, they decided to give chase.


End file.
